Automotive and recreational vehicle upholstered furniture, such as armrests and fold-down seat bottom supports, have long been provided with articulated linkages of the four-bar linkage type typically involving two angle piece mounting brackets, a hinge link and a control/locking link. For automotive applications, these linkage components are typically made out of steel by die stamping processes, and accordingly the die stamping tooling to make such parts involves a costly progressive die. The mounting brackets are often die formed from flat stock into a cross sectional L-shape to thereby form angle brackets, which in turn increases the cost of the part and the tooling. Accordingly, the construction hitherto provided and the process of manufacturing it for automotive and recreational vehicle use is not well suited to marine applications for these and many other reasons.